Crescent Rose
by Raye-the-Amazing
Summary: AU: Your soulmark determines everything for you once you get it. It decide where you stand in society, who your soulmate is and generally how life itself will be like for you from that day on. When Ruby Rose gets hers she will do anything to defy her role as a crescent rose.
1. When The Moon Comes Out

**Aurthor's Note: I was inspired by a few stories I found on this site, one major one being "The ginger, the coffee lover,and the one with silver eyes" and you guys should totally go check it out! Anyway hope you like this, I really enjoyed writing it and hope to get some reviews.**

* * *

Ruby sat in the bathroom her team shared in only her bra and underwear, glaring silver daggers at her reflection. Her soulmark had come in her sleep and she didn't like the results, the birthmark-like symbol of her place in society stood out against her pale left hipbone for anyone that walked in to see. The crescent moon mark that represented her status as a Submissus was the bane of the young huntress' existence as of today.

"Why couldn't it be a full moon? Or even a half moon? Anything but crescent…"

"Ruby? Are you in there?" Yang's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Ruby knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from her sister for long or the rest of her team for that matter. Yang was a Dominari and had a full moon soulmark over her left breast, why Weiss and Blake were both Adminiculas and had half moon soulmarks, Weiss' was on her right shoulder and Blake had hers on her lower back. Yang's soulmark was the only one on Team RWBY that had color to it though, meaning she already found her soulmate, most likely a Submissus like Ruby was now.

"Ruby?"

"You can come in Yang, but close the door. I don't want the other's to see this yet…"

Opening the bathroom door Yang was about to ask what "this" was until she saw her baby sister's left hip. Slowly closing the door, Yang was in a state of shock, both because Ruby had finally gotten her soulmark, but also because her sister was a Submissus.

"Ruby…" Yang began cautiously, but was soon cut off.

"Yang what am I going to do? I can't be a Submissus! Who's ever heard of a Huntress who was a Submissus? I'm the leader of Team RWBY, Submissus do not lead!"

Before Ruby could continue on her panicked tangent Yang embraced her in a bone breaking hug.

"First off, I want you to calm down."

As if Ruby had no control of her own, her body had eased and some of the stress she had felt simple vanished. That was one of the reasons Ruby hated what she was, those who were Submissus were born to obey without question those who were Dominari, it's just how it was.

"Second, there are plenty of Submissus who are Hunters and Huntresses."

It was true actually, Ruby knew quite a few Submissus at Beacon, one being Ren from Team JNPR actually.

"Now, about being leader of team RWBY. Sis you'll still be a great leader, even if you aren't a Dominari or Adminicula. Just because you're a Submissus now, doesn't change who you are as a whole, you'll just be a little more obedient is all."

"But I thought Submissus had no choice but to take orders?"

"Believe me Ruby, you won't obey every Dominari you meet. You're still Ruby Rose after all, I'm sure you won't be afraid to clobber a Dominari if they deserve it."

Ruby still had her doubts, but they were soon forgotten once Yang started brushing her fingers through her hair. It was a sign of affection, mostly with family and close friends that were Dominari and Submissus.

"Hmm, so that's what you smell like."

"Wha?" Ruby hadn't realized Yang had sniffed her hair as she was playing with the short locks.

"Your Submissus scent, you smell like roses, no surprise there."

That was right, another thing about being a Submissus was that you gave off a distinct scent. To everyone else it would be a faint smell, almost like you never stopped wearing perfume, but to your mate it would be a strong scent that let them identify you easier.

Movement outside the bathroom let the sisters know that the other half of their team was awake and getting ready for the day.

"Well we better get going or we'll be late for class."

Yang left Ruby in the bathroom, but gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving her to put some clothes on. The silver eyed huntress looked back at her reflection again and frowned.

"I guess I have no choice but to face the day do I?"

Putting on her uniform and then her red hood, Ruby pulled the hood over her head, covering her hair in hopes of hiding her new scent from the rest of Beacon. Stepping out of the bathroom Weiss and Blake simultaneously stopped what they were doing and looked to the short girl in the doorway. Blood rushed to Ruby's cheeks at the way they were staring at her as if she had walked in with a fish on her head.

"Ruby, did you get you soulmark last night?" Weiss asked astonished.

"Y-yes…"

Blake put down the book she had just been reading and walked straight up to Ruby, circling her much like an animal would with injured prey. Giving a few good sniffs of the air around her leader, Blake simple nodded and looked to Weiss, "She's Submissus alright, smells just like a rose garden to me."

"G-guys please stop!" Ruby pleaded with her friends, her face now the same shade as her hood.

"What's the matter Ruby? Aren't you happy you finally have your mark?" Weiss asked, approaching the girl in red as if she were a scared animal, which she might as well have been.

"Yes… no… I don't know! I just thought I'd be Dominari or Adminicula, not… not Submissus…"

"Oh Ruby, you have nothing to be ashamed about. You're still you, but now you get to find your soulmate."

"Funny, Yang said something similar to that…" Ruby smiled weakly at her two Adminiculas teammates.

"Hey, are you three coming?" Yang shouted from the hall.

"Ruby after class we can all come back here and answer any questions you might have. I know you probably took health class back at Signal and all, but what they teach you to expect isn't everything there is." Weiss said, a soft smile on the face.

Ruby was about to question the heiress' behavior, till she remembered another thing about being a Submissus. Adminiculas were naturally very nurturing to those that were Submissus. Giving a nod of agreement, Team RWBY raced of to class, Ruby praying nothing happened now that she had her soulmark, at least not on the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Quite a few of you asked for more information on the soulmarks and this is the chapter that will give you a wonderful history lesson/story on it, courtesy of Dr. Oobleck! Also thank you everyone for the kind things said, I will try my hardest to keep you entertained with my little tale. Oh! Another thing, I will be trying my best to update once a week now, twice if I'm lucky, so be looking forward to that.**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

Once Team RWBY entered Oobleck's class the entire student body seemed to fall silent and then, all at once, every Dominari and Adminicula stared right at the leader in the red hood. Yang stood defensively in front of her sister, eyes blazing red and ready to fight anyone that tried to mess with the newly marked Submissus. Weiss and Blake both stood at Ruby's side, their presences did ease her nerves, but she couldn't help but pull her hood over her head even more.

Dr. Oobleck was the first one to break the silence that took hold of his classroom, being an older Adminicula made him almost completely unfazed by the new scent in the air, faint or not.

"Ah, Miss. Rose, it seems you have finally join those of us that are marked. Congratulations! It truly is wonderful to see a young Huntress enter such a right of passage! This is perfect timing actually seeing as we will be beginning to delve deep into the history of soulmarks."

As Team RWBY took their seats behind Team JNPR, Oobleck began to jot down notes on the surprisingly organized boards in the front of the classroom. Most of the students still continued to stare at Ruby though, a few even sniffing the air, which unsettled the girl further.

Jaune looked behind him and looked at Ruby curiously, "So what are you now?"

Jaune didn't have his soulmark yet, and because of that he couldn't tell what someone was without being told, just like Ruby before this morning. Without saying anything, Ruby just stared down at her lap as she simply traced a C shape in the air. Jaune's eyes widened slightly in understanding and gave a small nod. Seeing how uncomfortable she looked, Jaune looked around the classroom and saw all the stares aimed at the younger girl, returning his attention to his friend he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey don't worry, they'll leave you alone in a few day. Same thing happened with Ren when his soulmark showed up."

That hardly helped put the girl's mind at ease since she remembered the harassment Ren had gone through when his crescent moon had shown up on his left wrist, which resulted in him locking himself in Team JNPR's dorm for two week until things had settled down.

Pyrrha turned around in her seat and gave Yang a knowing look before turning her attention to Ruby, "Don't worry, everything will be okay." she whispered.

Ruby only sunk further into the red material that was now almost swallowing her whole.

"Now class, how many of you have your soulmark? Come on, raise you hands!"

Most of the class raised their hands, there were a few that didn't though.

"Excellent! So many hunters and huntress that have been graced with their mark, there soul coming into the light. And don't think I didn't notice those that didn't raise you hands. No need to feel ashamed about it though, everyone gets theirs eventually. Now let us begin to learn the wondrous history about these marks and how they were and have become such a key part of our society…"

)*(

 _Since the time man was born from dust, he has always had a soul, and with time his soul was revealed to the world with a mark (a symbol of sorts), one that would help him understand himself and one day would guide him to his destined soulmate. These mark did not have any importance with mankind's lives in the very beginning, they were just something that every human and faunus would one day get and would someday gain color once they found their soulmate. It was not till the first war did mankind soon realize the distinctions between the marks and those that barred them. And that is how it all began, the soulmarks soon became the building blocks of early society._

 _There were only three different kinds of soulmarks, all three a different phase of the moon; full, half and crescent. Each phase revealed something about that person, even those that shared similar marks were never completely the same, but neither were they very different. Those whose mark was revealed as the full moon where called Dominari, those with a half moon were named Adminicula, and finally those that barred a crescent moon were known as Submissus. These names and their corresponding marks placed people in certain parts of society. Dominari were seen to be more suited for becoming hunters and huntresses, and taking on leading roles because of their influence on the others. Adminiculas were thought to be perfect for political and government positions for their unbiased nature. Submissus showed great skill in teaching and guiding others, so raising children that were unmarked was their place. So for many years society was decided based on these simple marks of our souls, but it was a single Submissus, an Adminicula and a Dominari that change our original views on what these marks meant._

)*(

"Now can any of you tell me the names of these three heroes of history?"

At first no one raised their hand, but of course it was Pyrrah that finally took it upon herself to answer.

"The Submissus' was named Orin Winters, the Adminicula's name was Yù Chūntiān, and I believe Aurelio Verano was the name of the Dominari."

"Thank you Mrs. Nikos, those are their names that all of you should know, but I am happy that at least one of you does. Now what made them heroes? Well you see…"

)*(

 _During time of great crisis for Remnant, soulmarks were under strict order, those that had yet to gain their soulmark were put under a form of arrest until they were revealed and then quickly put in their place. But when Dominari hunters and huntresses were falling victim to the terrible Grimm that began taking control of the kingdoms once again, it was not a Dominari that led to victory, but three rogues that defied society's rule._

 _An elder Submissus, Orin Winters, had snuck his way onto the battlefield and taken the place of a newly marked Dominari, Aurelio Verano. With the help of an Adminicula, Yù Chūntiān, the Submissus was able to hide his scent as he fought and able to hide the young Dominari from the authorities. Why the Submissus took to battle as a hunter, the Dominari hid amongst the Adminiculas…_

 _Twenty-eight long months and the hunters were gaining back the advantage against the Grimm, twenty-eight long months and Winters had become the leading hunter of his unit, twenty-eight long months and Aurelio was seeing what it took to govern. The trio believed that their betrayal to the government would pay off once the war ended, but luck was running out on them._

)*(

"Now who would like to tell the class what happened to this rebellious trio?" Oobleck asked the class suddenly.

You could almost hear crickets chirping in the silent classroom.

"No one knows? How disappointing… This is such a fascinating part of history! Well I'll tell you what happened, they were found out, or at least Winters was…"

)*(

 _It was an accident, Orin Winters had completely forgotten the potential of meeting his soulmate (understandable since he most likely was more focused on winning a war), but to think it was a simple handshake that was his downfall. It was coming in contact with his soulmate, a Dominari, a hunter that was of higher rank that he, that would do him in._

 _At first the Dominari was confused when he could feel the full moon that he was bestowed gain such vibrant color, but realization came quick and he was at a loss for what to do. This remarkable hunter that he had just met was not only his soulmate, but he was a Submissus too. The Dominari's first thought was to turn the rogue Submissus in to the authorities, but the bond that there now was kept him from doing as such. The next day Winters was immediately transferred into the same unit as his newly found soulmate._

 _The war was nearly won and seeing as Winters was not in prison for being on the battlefield it was believed things would go as they have been. As he fought Grimm after Grimm to reclaim what was left of the kingdoms, he noticed that his soulmate was never far, something that was much more dangerous than one would first believe._

)*(

"Now I truly hope one of you knows why it was such a danger to the pair for them to be so close on the battlefield?" Oobleck asked the class, though he showed no sign that he was expecting an actual answer from anyone.

Weiss was the first that raised her hand eagerly in the air.

"It was dangerous because why they might have been great hunters, the Dominari was in great danger of losing focus in the battle. If his soulmate was to be harmed, like all Dominari, he would know without needing to be there. The uncontrollable urge to protect one's soulmate would also be a problem for them since Winters' soulmate wouldn't be able to resist protecting him from the Grimm, even if he had no need to."

"Exactly! Dominari can't resist having all their attention on their soulmate when they are near! Now this problem was not noticed at first, but it soon became obvious to many and by then it was too late..."

)*(

 _Winters and his soulmate grew close and he finally explained his being in the war. His soulmate did not approve, but admitted his gratefulness to finally meeting the one he was meant for. With victory almost obtained by the hunters and huntresses of Remnant it was thought the remarkable pair would return from war together and reunite with Yù Chūntiān and Aurelio Verano. The number of Grimm had dwindled significantly and the final fight to take back the kingdoms was underway and it was Winters and his soulmate who were on the front lines, tragedy at their heels, ready to take them both down._

 _There were more casualties from this battle than any of the ones before it. The Grimm had pushed back significantly and the hunters were struggling to keep their ground. It was Winters, the rogue Submissus that came up with a daring plan to victory, a plan everyone agreed to, all except his soulmate. This alarmed many of the hunters and huntresses, since this behavior was too defensive for a Dominari to be showing another Dominari. Questions were raised, but none were answered and Winters' plan of action was scraped._

 _The battle that decided it all was long and seemed endless for the hunters, none of their plans had been successful thus far. Having grown restless after repeated failure, Winters engaged in his own plan, alone. The original plan was to take on the remaining Nightstalkers (there was said to be five) and then finally strike down the Nevermore that had wreaked destruction since the beginning of the war. This plan was designed for a full unit that consisted of eight teams, to think a single hunter would even dare try and accomplish something by himself was ludicrous._

 _Something few history books will tell you is what Orin Winters' semblance was, but his semblance was the key to it all in the end. Winters' semblance was control over natural phenomenons and he was masterful with such a semblance. In his last moments Winters created lightning storms that struck down at the feared Nevermore and made the earth open up beneath the Nightstalkers. This is what won the war against the Grimm, but the fighting was not over, not yet anyway._

 _As Winters stood, drained of everything he had, among the carnage that he had brought to the Grimm. Cheers rang out and after nearly three years the war was over and the kingdoms were reclaimed from the Grimm. The celebration was soon silents when a shout rang out and Winters' body fell to the broken earth. Standing above his body stood an Adminicula, weapon in hand, pure hate burning in their eyes._

 _Every hunter and huntress was immediately outraged by the Adminicula's action against the one that had brought victory to the long war. That is when the long kept secret was revealed as the Adminicula cursed and yelled how Winters was a Submissus that had tricked everyone and deserved no glory for what he had done._

 _Winters' soulmate could take no more of the foul things said about his now departed soulmate and gave one final order to his team to arrest the Adminicula for the murder of Orin Winters. The Adminicula fought tooth and nail and shouted out how their leader was the soulmate to the rogue Submissus and how he should burn for betraying the government (no one cared to listen as they already began to mourn the loss of the fallen)._

 _With all that had happened, Winters' soulmate refused wholeheartedly to let the one he was destined for go just yet. Now his semblance was an oddity (even now it still is), as he held Orin in his arms he used every last bit of his aura to do the impossible. He brought Winters back, at the price of his own life…_ **DING! DONG! DING!**

 _)*(_

 _The school bell tolled signaling the end of the period._

 _Just as students were filing out of his class, Dr, Oobleck shouted out, "We will continue this next class and I will tell you all what became of Winters in the very end and also what went on outside of the war for Yù and Aurelio! I expect you all to be more involved next class as well!"_ "

* * *

 **BONUS Authur's Note: First, I hope none of you mind the OCs, but I had to think of a good historical event and it just didn't work without giving names. Second, this is most definitely not everything on soulmarks/soulmate, I just feel it is better left to find out from interaction than straight explaining... I'm sorry I couldn't give everything... Also BLUESTARLALIGHT NOTICED ME!**

 **I really like reviews!**


End file.
